Stone Of Volunt
by DragonOfChange
Summary: Just a quick little thing that i doubt i'll ever continue unless you guys would want it :D also if you do enjoy this please let me know cause im debating on coming back and continuing Tale of A Familiar Dragon so anyway have a nice read! :D


**So hey everyone i bet you all thought i was dead or something but thankfully im not yet this story was written using characters from my friends JoelCoxRiley's and Admiral Kirk's stories and these are my depictions of how this would all end up going if this event were to occur in the time period of JoelCoxRiley's "Dishonored" which i would recommend to anyone who like the middle ages and Spyro its a riveting tale about a young man who goes through trials and tribulations to regain his honor but the rest is for you to read i hope you all enjoy and if you guys would like me to i will continue "Tale Of A Familiar Dragon" please read and review :D**

It was a beautiful autumn morning as Ember emerged from her cave she had called found it shortly after the Duke's war was won so she was welcomed and known around the city she walks casually as she head off to search for a meal as Rorek spots her.

"Hello my dear" Rorek said smiling with his grotesque teeth showing

"Oh hello Rorek how are you today" She replied with a weak smile and scrunching her nose slightly as his scent smacked her nose.

"Im fine dear but my question is how are you?" He asked again whilst was strange even for the necromancer.

"Well i was just heading off to get some food for breakfast" Ember replied still bearing her weak smile.

"Oh my dearest dont worry i'll find you something for this marvelous morning" Rorek replied quickly replied as her reached into the bag at his side.

Fearing for what the necromancer would retrieve from his bag of wonders she put her hand over his to keep him from pulling anything out.

"My dear why do you negate me from giving you what you're searching for" he said looking back up to the dragoness.

"Rorek im not a helpless hatchling i can find my own food" she said somewhat insulted but also somewhat was the dark minded and arrogant necromancer being so kind to her.

"No my dear what you have been searching for is love" Rorek replied smirking to the dragoness.

"Umm Rorek there's a few problems with your little attempt to make me fall for you" She replied with a form on sympathy in her voice.

"You mean our different forms dont you, my dear dont worry i've discovered a form of magic to transform me into a dragon, infact i'll get on it right away" he finished as he sprinted towards where he came from without even letting the dragoness reply.

"May the ancestors help his fading mind" she looked up and began to walk again but was quickly stopped by sound of dust kicking up behind her.

"Hello" Kirk said flatly as he began to approach the female.

"Hello Kirk i hope you arent looking to try anything again" Ember said to the larger dragon somewhat annoyed to see the dragon.

"What would i try, you know it's what's right for our kind" Kirk finished as his eyes began to wander.

"Kirk listen i'll think about it for now but just give me some time okay?" She replied hoping that something would be able to get Kirk off her back.

"Fine but either way you do need to find a dragon" He said as he turned to takeoff into the sky.

As he did takeoff Ember looked to the ground knowing that she hasnt done anything to benefit her species.

She felt a single tear fall and began on her way. She decided to have fish for dinner and ended up near a small lake.

"How am i supposed to catch one of these stupid things if their so damn fast" She said as she kept trying to bite at the fish passing by.

"Well m'lady could i be of any assistance" Silas said as he walked out from the surrounding forest with a fishing pole in hand.

"Oh hey Silas i suppose you could i cant seem to get my timing right" She smiled to her friend as he approached her.

Silas and her spent a solid 20minutes trying to catch a meal for the both of them.

"Do you think this should be enough m'lady?" Silas looked over to the dragon as she still struggled to catch the first fish.

She bite fast and as Silas finished she had her first catch clamped inbetween her dropped the fish next to herself.

"Well i guess your the better fisher here and yes of course it would be more than enough" she said looking to her friend as he began to stand.

"Im going to gather wood for a fire, you dont mind eating out here in nature right?" Silas asked

"No im used to it and honestly its really beautiful today." She replied

He nodded and walked into the forest to gather up some logs, and just as fast as he had left he returned carrying possibly an overabundance of wood.

"Are you sure we need that much Silas?" She said as she helped Silas put down the logs.

"Well its better to be safe than sorry" He smiled to the dragon and began to setup the logs to burn.

She always admired him for how caring,sweet, and mindful he was...If only.

"Ember you there? It seemed like you were falling asleep m'lady" He said concern evident in his voice

"Oh yes im fine just thinking about things" She smiled to her concerned friend

"Okay m'lady just wanted to be sure" he said handing her a stick with a cooked fish on it.

They sat together quietly as their meal was dimished to a couple stcks and a charred log.

"Well i guess you were right about the logs, but Silas i wanted to say thank you for lunch today it was... ...nice" she smiled to her friend.

"Its no problem im glad i could be of assistance" He said as he began to clean the small mess they had made.

"M'lady you left some on your face" he advanced toward her as he pulled out his hankerchief.

He wiped her face gently but made sure to get all forms of grime/food off her scaled face.

"Thank you my knight, but you have some aswell" she leaned forward and licked his cheek.

Silas recoiled backwards in shock and somewhat embarrassment.

"I..Im sorry m'lady you caught me by suprise" Silas stuttered as he spoke.

"Oh its alright Silas" she smiled to the knight but felt a sorrow in her heart as she remembered Silas's stories of himself and Anaya.

"Ember m'lady" he took off his hat  
"I...I love you but you must understand my promises of loyalty to Anaya holds me to wait until i eventually pass on and am able to be with her again" He said looking down and letting the tears fall from his face.

"Silas i understand i apologize again" she said as she jumped and took flight tears streaming down her face.

"Ember wait!" Silas shouted and he attempted to run after the distressed dragoness.

She landed back in the city and quickly made her way back to her cave to think about everything that happened today.

At the entrance stood a man whom she had rechognized.

"Good evening my ember" Ferox looked to the dragoness

"F...ferox" she wiped her eyes quickly upon sight of him

"Yes t'is I my sweet Ember may i ask what's distressing you so" he asked with concern similar to Silas but with a different meaning.

"Well i suppose i can tell you, but would you mind if we head inside its a little nippy out here tonight" she replied wiping the last of her tears away whilst shivering slightly.

"But of course dear Ember, ladies first" he said gesturing her to the entrance of her home.

The walked into a sort of living room and both took seats on the bedding that was layed out by Ember.

"Its a nice place you have here its a shame you're here alone.." Ferox said

"Yes i do suppose it is a shame but what am i to do about it?" She replied with some aggression holding a place in her voice.

"Well my dearest Ember i wish not for you to be alone i wish to reside with you not only as a companion but also as a lover" Ferox said blushing at his own words and how quickly he had come to say it.

She sat there in amazement at the human's boldness, his name truly did compensate for something after all but she needed to know if his intentions were pure and swiftly made a bold move of her own as she locked lips with the human.

"M..my Ember i never thought you'd fall for a human such as myself..." He sat bewildered at the display of passion presented to him.

"Mmm Ferox i always knew you were interested in dragons but not in this way" she said letting happiness fill her heart that she had finally found someone to be passionate with.

"Well...I...Erm" he lost himself in her eyes that were full of love and compassion.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Ember said to the still surprised human.

"Ye...yes of course go ahead my dearest Ember" Ferox nodded and allowed to to escape the room for the moment.

She walked to a small room where she had kept some material possessions like a scarf Silas had given to her. She walked towards a rather small chest and opened to find exactly what she was looking for.

She returned to the room holding the small chest.

"Ember may i ask what that chest is for" Ferox asked innocently.

"Well this is a surprise i wanted to give to you" She said as she took out the box's treasure. What she pulled out was a silver chain with a blue pendant similar to the golden necklace that shined bright around her own neck.

"Ember its beautiful but may i ask why you choose to give such a beautiful piece of jewelry to me" he asked curiously to the pink dragoness.

"Well Ferox basically the necklace around my neck and this one were forged from a special material known as the Volunt Stone it can grant those who's wishes are pure one single wish" she finished holding out the necklace to Ferox.

"I dont know what to say but why are you giving me this" Ferox asked again this time wondering her intentions.

"Because i can see you have the purest intentions possible, now please just trust me and take it to make a wish" she finished holding out the necklace to the man.

Ferox took it and placed the Silver chain around his neck. He focused on what he truly wanted most, and as he did his new accessory began to shine lustrously as Ember lost sight and could no longer see as she also fell over from a force expelled from the necklace.

"Ember are you okay?" Ferox's concerned voice was heard from a few feet away.

"Yes im fi..." She stopped dead in her tracks as she tried to get up.

"Ember are you alright?!" Once again Ferox's voice showed concern but it was seemingly more concentated this time as he spoke.

"Ferox you..you.. did it" Ember cried joyfully

"Did wha..." He fell backwards as he noticed his scaly new appendages.

"Ember i cant believe this I..I" He felt a tear fall from his face knowing that he now was something he had only dreamed he could ever become.

"Your welcome honey" she said, yet again their lips came together but this time Ferox was not a man he was what he had always dreamed of.

Ferox's new body consisted of silver scales and a grayish underbelly and wings, along with horns similar to Spyro's but with more length to also had a tailblade shaped eerily similar to Spyro's but his was a dark gray.

"You look so different now but i hope you like it" she nuzzled her head under his own.

"Ember may i ask what you wished for?" Ferox asked quietly to the dragoness whom he now loved.

"Well initially i wished for one thing i thought i'd never find" Ember said almost luring him to ask what she thought she couldn't find.

"And what was that my dearest?" Ferox asked pulling away and gazing deeply into her eyes.

"To find a husband" she said as he cheeks brightened.

"Ember Is that what you've found?" Ferox asked smiling to the blushing dragoness.

"No I found Love" she said as they both stood up and travelled to the bedroom for the night.


End file.
